Rin e o Rei das Bananas
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Rin comedora de bananas, Consegui capturar três bananas gigantescas. O problema era não tinha um lugar para guarda,Caminhando pela floresta encontrou, Potes gigantescos, Mais era grades e pesados.... O resto da Sinopse dentro da One. Aviso: Hentai.


_

* * *

__**Sinopse:**_ _Rin comedora de bananas, Consegui capturar três bananas gigantescas. O problema era não tinha um lugar para guarda,Caminhando pela floresta encontrou, Potes gigantescos, Mais era grades e pesados. Pediu ajuda para um gigante que pediu em troca o Ovo da vaca, mais seguindo por uma estrada encontrou uma casa sombria, seu hospede sombrio pediu um outro favor, Que ela fosse sua escrava sexual em troca de todos os favores!_

**Tenham uma otima Leitura** _;D_

Tava eu sozinha numa selva perdida, de repente atrás das arvores gigantes apareceram, Bananas gigantescas, Imensas. Com minha força e agilidade comi uma delas, mais as duas bananas me encaravam atônitas, Cansada e com o bucho cheio pretendia guarda as bananas. Mais não tinha onde guarda-las. Arranquei um cipó da arvore prendendo-as, e sai em busca de onde Guarda-las. Andei, Andei, Andei Até encontrar potes gigantescos, mais pensei em uma maneira de carregá-los até as Bananas. O reflexo de algo bateu em meu rosto, olhei para o alto da montanha avistei um gigante gigantesco. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e com os músculos aflorados escalei até o alto da montanha, o gigante gigantesco dormia tranquilamente, com um ronco de deixa qualquer um surdo. Escalei o gigante pulando em sua barriga tentando acorda-lo, mais, não aconteceu. Tristemente subi até em cima de sua cabeça e pulei seus olhos. Na mesma hora o gigante acordou assustado. Conversei com o gigante: pedi que me ajuda-se a levar os potes ate minhas bananas, ele me ajudaria se em troca eu, pega-se o ovo da vaca Louca. Concordei com a troca seguindo pela estrada, João periquito. Andei igual uma condenada atrás dessa vaca, mais tudo que o Mendigo chavisquinho disse foi.

– _A vaca está, onde só uma verdadeira perva pode encontrar. _– Velho idiota, tudo que eu queria era guarda as minhas Bananas. Com um suspiro derrotado passei por todos os cantos imagináveis. O covil da Serpente, Cascalhos das Negras, e Balde furado. Parei sentando em tronco de madeira, estava morta de cansaço. Pensei, Pensei, Pensei em o que o velho Idiota me disse mais não pude, imaginar nada. Cansada e novamente com fome, olhei ao redor atrás de comida mais a única coisa que eu encontrei bem na minha frente, Uma placa sombria me chamou muita atenção. – _Temos Bananas_. – Aquele cartaz me deu água na boca aproximei ainda mais. – _Bananas Grátis_. – Com o cheiro no ar caminhei até a entrada do castelo onde novamente estava escrito. – Muitas e Muitas Bananas. – Meu estômago roncou. Entrei rapidamente em busca das minhas preciosas bananas, mais a única coisa que encontrei foi uma vaca e uma placa. – _Clube dos Pervertidos. Nossa vaca, que põem ovo._ – Mais onde poderia estar minhas bananas? De longe um homem de capa preta desceu as escadas surpreendendo-me. – _Identifique-se Humana. - _Levei um susto com o homem, Yokai, sombrio que caminhava de passos lentos na minha direção. – Olha moço estou aqui por causa do anuncio, Se você quiser vou lá buscar? Quer? – Ele parou no ultimo degrau da escada. – _Isso não responde minha pergunta._ – Respirei fundo e respondi. – Olha eu tava lá quietinha no meu canto, Ai eu vi três bananas gigantescas, eu comi uma como estava com o bucho cheio resolvi... – Ah, Não vou repetir a estória. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, completamente confuso pelo modo rápido que eu falava. – _Então veio pelos Ovos da vaca?- _Ele me cortou frio. _– Terá que fazer uma coisa para mim!_ – Disse ele malicioso. Lá vai eu novamente. – _Quero que seje minha escrava Sexual! – _Chocada, boquiaberta a única coisa que eu conseguir soltar foi um Hã? – _Se cumprir, deixarei levar o Ovo da Vaca louca. – _Ah aquela magricela e a vaca que coloca ovo... Bem magrinha coitada. Quando ele retirou o capuz, meu estômago roncou. Na verdade meu coração também disparou. Ele era realmente magnífico. _– Vamos escrava? – _ele me chamou subindo as escadas. – Sabe o que é? não posso fazer nada sem comer. Quero minhas bana... – Arreganhei os olhos quando ele me deixou entrar no quarto. – Estou no paraíso. – comentei ainda encantada com os milhares de dúzias de bananas, que enfeitavam o quarto. Ele Sentou-se em um sofá descascando uma banana. – Da pra mim? – Babando caminhei até ele hipnotizada. – _Não. Vem até aqui!_ – Ele mostrava o sofá vago ao lado dele, disparada sentei ao seu lado esperando pela doce banana. – _1° regra: Só pode tocar nas bananas que eu te der! _– Não ouvia o que ele falava só prestava atenção na banana que se mexia ao movimentar os braços. Ele levemente empurrou minhas costas para o sofá. – _Não deve morde apenas lamber. – Ele passou a Banana na minha testa descendo pela linha do nariz até ir de encontro a minha boca onde ele lambuzou todos os meus lábios. Com uma vontade imensa de morde, eu apenas lambia sentindo gloriosamente o gosto doce em meus lábios. Abrindo minha blusa com uma mão e a outra com segurando a banana, tentando me distrai enquanto retirava meu sitiam. Com os meus seios fartos e livres a banana percorreu meu pescoço e por onde passava ele lambia, meu corpo todo foi aos poucos reagindo a cada passada e lambida, quando chegou aos seios ele esfregou a banana no bico do meu peito, sugando em seguida. Minha garganta já estava seca, queria aquela banana mais ele continuava a me provocar. A banana foi passada para minha boca através da língua dele, que se movia com a minha em busca de exploração. Voltando a me provocar, a banana agora estava em minhas mãos onde eu a devorava com gosto. Mais como antes era só uma distração. Com uma nova banana nas mãos, o homem Retirava cuidadosamente a minha saia mostrando minha calcinha que o fez arquear as sobrancelhas. – Até a calcinha? – afirmei levemente com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso travesso. Ainda com a calcinha ele passou a banana no centro pressionando contra o meu sexo, aquele simples gesto me fez soltar um leve gemido e arquear as costas. Provocando novamente ele não descascou a banana, passando a banana com casca em volta da minha calcinha. Comecei a Ri. Me dava nervoso. Com um meio sorriso nos lábios ele tirou minha calcinha, com a banana que ele descascava cuidadosamente tentei lhe arrancar da mão. – Não. – disse frio. Com a banana descascada. – Não faz isso e nojento. Minha banana. Ai. E gelado. – Ele abriu minhas pernas, passando a banana perigosamente em volta da minha feminilidade, e na virilha. A cada pedaço que ele passava coma banana me provocava um leve arrepio. A que passeava pela minha virilha, esfregava levemente em meus clitóris. Aquela fruta gelada, me deixou excitada e a cada passada eu soltava um gemido. Agora com os dedos e língua ele brincava com os meus clitóris, fazendo meus gemidos que saiam abafados por causa da banana que eu chupava cuidadosamente, saboreando-a. O homem parou por um segundo observando-me chupar a banana cuidadosamente. – Tenho uma coisa melhor para você! – disse ele levantando-se ao longe dava para ver o volume da calça dele. – Vem?- Agora ele estava sentado na outra exterminada, com os movimentos lentos engatinhei com a banana na boca sentando no colo dele. O homem puxou meu cabelo para trás violentamente, arrancando a banana da minha boca, beijando meus lábios. – Me der prazer, agora escravinha! – relutantemente ele arrancou a banana da minha boca, dando leves mordidas. Desci de seu colo abrindo a calça dele, para minha surpresa não estava de cueca e seu membro ereto estava pronto para se engolido. – chupe Igual a banana! – ele relaxou na cadeira em quanto eu chupava seu membro, pelo incrível que pareça tinha o mesmo gosto doce que a banana. Perdida em pensamentos dei uma leve mordida. Que o fez gemer. – Isso... – ele não pode terminar porque meus lábios e língua o relaxavam. – Vem... Não agüento. – gemeu ele me puxando. Meus gemidos começaram a aumentar ao senti-lo se mexer rapidamente dentro de mim e a cada investida meu coração batia rapidamente todo aquele processo aquelas brincadeiras me deixavam novamente faminta com sede. Aos poucos chegamos ao clímax, dando a ultima investida ele puxou com força meus cabelos para trás. - Quero... Que você se torne minha escravinha par sempre em troca eu o rei das Bananas Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho lhe darei quantas bananas quiser. Princesa... _

_- Rin. – Com um sorriso nos lábios e com uma proposta tentadora impossível não resisti-lo. – Aceito, mais antes tenho que cuidar das coisas prometidas. _

_- Mais... _

_- Eu tenho que fazer! – Após uma arrumada rápida , andei, andei, Andei; dei ao medindo um lar, ao gigante o avo da vaca, em troca ele me ajudou com os postes. E Sesshoumaru rei das Bananas meu Lorde, é amor: Deu-me todas as bananas que eu queria._

_**Fim.**_

Ta confesso que era pra ser uma comedia, mas, na minha opnião não ficou legal, e na numa comu estava devendo uma one _Hentai_. Então adaptei um hentai na one.

**Obrigada e Voltem Sempre / Desculpa se fiz vocês perderem seu tempo!**


End file.
